A father's love
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Kind of an early start for Father's day. One shots showing the precious moments surrounding Kaneki and his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Kaneki could hardly believe it as he held his newborn daughter in his arms. He glanced over at Touka who slept peacefully in the bed, then turned his attention back to the infant.

"I'll never understand how something so perfect and amazing could come from something like me." He said softly. "You scared us you know, for a while we didn't know if you'd- I'm glad you're here, little one. You know, It's funny, I never thought I could love anyone this much. I was so afraid...but then your mother put you in my arms and I just...I felt a connection right away. I knew instantly that there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do to protect you. I've done so many things that were wrong but you, the one thing I can say is right in my little miracle." Kaneki sighed.

"I want so much more for you than what I had. I promise you, You will never have to go through the things I did. You and your mother will always be my first priority. Everything I do from now on will be for you. I will not let my past be your future. You're precious to me, Kaiya. You're a gift. One I will always be grateful for and I promise to be the best father I can be for you." He gently kissed the baby's head.

"I'm just so afraid of failing you. The one thing I never want to do is let you down." Kaiya slowly opened her soft gray eyes,meeting her father's gaze.

"Hello again,Kaiya." He greeted, shifting her carefully,allowing her to take hold of his finger. His heart instantly melted. "Daddy love you so much. More than you'll ever know. But one thing that I hope to teach you is that the love your mother and I have for you is forever and nothing can ever take that from you."

" that right there, that's what makes everything worth it. Everything in our lives that brought us here now. " Touka said weakly, snapping a picture of her husband and daughter. She pulled the phone closer, smiling at the image.

"If you could see yourself with our daughter, you'd know what I mean. The way you look at her, there's so much love there. Have you even out her down yet?"

" No. I couldn't,I still can't believe she's ours. How are you feeling? " Kaneki replied,finally looking back at his wife.

"Not great, but better than I have been. Come sit with me." She invited. Kaneki stood from the chair and lowered himself onto the edge of the bed.

"Seriously?" She said .

"What , I don't -"

" come over here, like you were earlier,when I needed you next to me. " kaneki kicked off his shoes and pulled his feet into the bed, Allowing Touka to lean against him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." The white haired ghoul said softly.

"I'm not. i want this,our family. The moment I found out I was pregnant, yeah I was scared and I know you were too when I told you but, we both wanted her.I could never regret any of this...and You, you stayed with me the whole time."

" of course I did. She's part of both of us,I wanted to be here. " Touka smirked.

"I'm surprised you didn't pass out." She teased. Kaneki shook his head, grinning faintly.

'"I'm not going to lie, there were a few times I wasn't too sure if I'd make it. "Touka chuckled.

" I noticed. But You pulled it together pretty good.I'm impressed. "

"Well, I had no right to be weak when you were showing so much strength. Thank you,Touka. For giving me this precious miracle, I promise you that I'll always be the best father and husband I can be and I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you two know how much I love you and how much you both mean to me " Touka kissed him lovingly.

"If you always show this love for her, I'll know what we mean to you. It's going to be tough, but you're already an amazing dad. I couldn't ask for a better one for her, I know you'll protect her and-"

"I'll protect both of you."Kaneki softly nuzzled his ghouls looking down at the infant. Kaneki gently stroked Kaiya's cheek with his finger, the newborn ghoul yawned.

" it's okay,close your eyes and sleep,you had a big day today. Don't worry,Daddy's here and I always will be. " he promised. Moments later his daughter was asleep,Touka followed shortly after,still resting against him,leaving Kaneki to sigh contentedly and relax with his new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki sighed, lifting the tiny ghoul,who was currently sobbing from her bassinet. He held her close to him,gently rocking her.

"It's all right." He soothed. " Daddy 's here. " he walked slowly around the room.

"Let's see...you've eaten, mommy just changed you, do you want your pacifier?" He reached into the bassinet, retrieving the object and offering it to his daughter.

Kaiya accepted it without much difficulty and Kaneki smiled down at her.

"That's my girl." He said softly. " ready to go back to sleep? " he began to lower the three day old ghoul back down,only for her to grab onto his shirt, spit out her pacifier and begin to sob once more.

"You want someone to cuddle with,is that it,Kaiya?" He kissed her head lightly. "All right, I've got you." He carefully picked up the discarded item, making his way down into the kitchen.

Kaneki turned on the water at the sink and proceeded to rinse the pacifier,then returned it to his daughter.

Touka watched from the doorway silently, her presence seemingly went unnoticed.

"Now that you've got that, let's go unwind a little before Uncle Hide and Aunt Yoriko get here. They're really excited to meet you." Kaneki made his way to the living room where he grabbed a pillow from the armchair, placing it against the arm and lowered himself onto it, his back against the pillow. He allowed the infant to rest on his chest, patting her back gently.

Touka noticed that Kaiya seemed most content close to her father's heart. It filled her heart with joy to see her husband sharing precious bonding moments with their daughter.

"It's been an eventful three days, hasn't it, Kaiya?" Kaneki said in a gentle tone. "But you know, it's been the best three days of my life so far. I know now that there's a lot to look forward to. I know I say this to you a lot, but I just love you so much. You stole my heart when you were born. I'm glad you're here. I wouldn't trade my life now for anything in the world. I want you to know that I'm so proud of you already." Kaiya yawned softly

"Sounds like you're ready for a nap." He stroked her tiny cheek with his finger. "Close your eyes now, my precious little one. I'll stay right here...not that You're going to give me much of a choice." Touka grinned.

The moment of peace was interrupted by a knock at the door. The sound startled the infant, causing her to wail.

"I got it." Touka called hurrying to the door and pulling it open. Before she could offer a greeting, the female ghoul found herself in a tight embrace.

"Touka, I'm so happy for you!" Yoriko cried, giving her an extra squeeze.

"Hey, Touka, Congratulations." Hide said from behind Yoriko.

"Thanks. Come on in." Kaiya's cries filled the hall, followed by Kaneki attempting to soothe her.

"As you can hear, they're both in the living room. It's the sweetest thing." Touka led them through the hall, the group stopped to peer into the room. Kaneki rubbed his daughter's back as he softly began to sing.

The sun is sinking down

Behind the hills

And everything is still.

So baby close your eyes

And rest your weary mind

I will hold you close and

Sing you this lullaby.

Let your worries go

And fall asleep

Your dreams will turn to gold

You will wake to find

You will have a smile all day

And remember this lullaby.

So Kaiya close your eyes

Daddy's here to sing you this lullaby

The child settled, her eyes opening and closing sleepily. Touka motioned for the guests to follow her inside.

"I gotta say, as long as I've known you, I didn't know you were a singer." Hide teased. "Wasn't half bad actually." Kaneki shook his head.

"It wasn't half good either." Hide chuckled.

"She's beautiful." Kaneki beamed.

"Isn't she just amazing?" The white haired ghoul said.

"Yeah she is. Too precious." The blond human repllied.

"Look how tiny she is." Yoriko cooed. She's such a cutie."

"So," Hide began. "How's life as parents?"

"It's definitely different." Kaneki replied. "But I wouldn't change it."

"Yeah. It's going to take some time to really adjust to everything. She's definitely Daddy's girl. She loves just being with him." Touka said . "I think she's already picked a favorite."

"I don't think that's true, I mean she's three days old, she's not -"

" baby ghouls are different in a way. She picked you. she'll still love me, but she's going to want you more often. I'm okay with it though. "

"Touka, are you-"

"No, I'm fine, I mean I only gave birth to her, carried her in my body all that time and you get all the cuddles,but hey,it's life right?" She sighed. " on the other hand, to know that you two love each other so much, not every ghoul can do what you do as far as being a parent. Takes a special one to get the kind of bond you have with her. You'd be surprised at how many have trouble connecting. But you, the moment I gave her to you,I could see it. She had you wrapped around her little finger. You could tell when she looked up at you,the exact second your heart melted. " Touka moved closer to Kaneki, leaning down and pressing her lips softly to his. She then caressed Kaiya's tiny hand.

By now the infant had fallen asleep on Kaneki.

"And you were afraid of this." Hide shook his head.

"I still am. So much can go wrong, I'm not confident in my -"

" no one ever is. Parenting can be scary. You gotta protect them, and hope that the choices you make are the right ones. But you got this. " Hide assured him.

"I hope so."

" I know you better than you do. Trust me, you got this. You're gonna have doubts, that's just life. "

"Speaking of life and what it is at the moment," Kaneki began. " we had another reason for wanting you to come over today. You guys know what's going on out there and that it's getting really dangerous...Touka and I were thinking, since she found out about Kaiya, we've been worried about what would happen to her if for some reason we...can't be there for her and we know it's a big favor to ask, but you two are the ones that have always been there and we know that we can trust you with Not just our lives but the one thing that is more precious to us. We just need to know she'll be okay. Could you -" Hide and Yoriko smiled faintly.

"I love you like a brother, if something happens, I promise you, she'll be fine. But you promise me something."

" What? "

"She needs you guys. Do what you gotta do, but while you're handling things, as much as I love my niece, you promise me you'll do everything you can to get back to her." The white haired ghoul nodded.

"I promise." Yoriko turned to Touka.

"You too. I'll look after her, but I want you to promise too."

" I promise. We just needed to know. For peace of mind. We don't have any plans on letting it happen but just in case. "

"Good."

" thank you. " Kaneki said,knowing he no longer needed to worry. "Now that that's taken care of,when she wakes up, do you want to hold her?" He offered .

"Heck yeah I do. That's my niece." Hide said.

"I can't wait!" Yoriko cried.

"While we wait,do you guys want a drink or something?" Touka offered. "We can hang out in here,not that he has much choice,if he moves half an inch she'll be up crying." Hide shook his head in amusement.

" trapped yourself. " he teased.

"I did, but there's no where else I'd rather be." Kaneki said,gazing at his sleeping daughter. He felt better knowing he was surrounding the child with so much unconditional love and security.


End file.
